Something about her
by peoplemarchingtothedrums
Summary: i suck at summaries, but basically its a cute love story involving Dougie! He meets his dream girl and everythings going great, but when something happens, will each other be all they need?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so this is my first fanfic. I wasnt quite sure what to write about, but i hope you enjoy it. It might be abit boring at first but i'll try and stick with it! Obviosuly i dont own any of the charecters or brands involved! enjoy:)**

ELLES POV

I woke up unusually early that morning, 6:00am. I hadn't planned on getting up until 7:30 but decided not to return to bed as I knew I would fall back to sleep easily and not be able to get up again. I tiptoed downstairs as not to wake up my family, who were all still sleeping quietly and put the kettle on. It was just a normal Wednesday morning. I had college until noon and then I was planning to spend the rest of the day with my horse, Willow. I went around the rooms downstairs and tidied everything up abit; my mum was working night shifts last night and hadn't had time to tidy. When the kettle had boiled I went back into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of tea and sat clumsily on the sofa. I was soon joined by my younger sister, Amy, already up and dressed in her school uniform.

"You got an exam today, Ames?" I asked her. I knew she had something on; she was up all night sat on her little desk, continually working. She didn't really talk much about school, I knew how much it meant to her though, and she was aiming for big things in life.

"Yeah, I've got maths, and then a German speaking exam" she replied quietly. Her voice was so soft, and innocent. It was hard to believe she was 15. She got up to leave the room and put her mug on the side.

"Good luck, yeah?" I called after her. I really did want her to do well at school. She tries so hard and it seemed a shame for it all to go to waste. I was okay at school, never the top of the class but not the bottom either. It was always clear what I wanted to do in life, horses. When I was younger, everyone told me that it was 'just a hobby' and I could never 'make a successful career' out of it. I stopped riding for abit when I was about Amy's age. All my friends had got their own horses and left, and I just couldn't see the point in it anymore. I pretended I wasn't bothered but deep down I missed it loads. It wasn't until I got my exam results and left school at 17, when I bought my own horse. My parents weren't too happy at first, they thought I was wasting my life away, but when they saw how happy he made me they didn't mind. I didn't want to just stop my education there though, I wanted another job too. I was always into English at school and journalism seemed a really good field to enter into, such a vast range of career paths. I looked around local sixth forms and colleges and decided to study Journalism and media at my nearest college. I was really enjoying it, and was hoping to go into magazine editing in the equestrian industry.

I looked at the wall clock, 8:00am; I must have been sat on the sofa longer than I thought. I placed mine and Amy's mugs into the dishwasher and darted upstairs to get ready for college. By this time, my mum and dad were both awake and smiled at me on my dash to my room.

DOUGIES POV

"Dougie, for God's sake, get up!"

I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head to the door of my room. I could just make out the fuzzy silhouette of my mum standing there. She slammed on the light.

"Why do you never, ever get up when you really need to?" she shouted.

My eyes were adjusting to the light, and I was confused as to what she was saying. Why do I need to get up? I was racking my brains, thinking. I must have been sat in silence for a while though, because my mum suddenly said "college Doug, first day of college!"

Shit. I totally forgot about that. I rolled out of bed and onto my cold, laminate floor. The impact woke me up a bit and I walked quickly into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror, what a state. My hair was sticking up all over the place and I looked like I'd just seen a ghost. No time for a shower. I brushed my teeth and tried to make my dark, floppy hair look presentable. As I went back into my room I saw my mum had laid out some clothes for me. Washed out jeans, a basic white tshirt and my much loved blue hoodie. I threw them on and took out my brand new vans from under my bed and placed them onto my feet. I stumbled downstairs, still not 100% awake and stepped into the kitchen. I nabbed some toast off my younger sister and shouted bye to my mum as I stepped out the door. The air was warm and the sky was clear. I know where abouts the college was as I had visited a number of occasions before I chose to go there. The walk there gave me time to clear my head and think about everything. We'd moved from Essex to this small Yorkshire town because mum had got an amazing job offer. I was pleased for her, I really was, and she deserved it. I crossed the road just outside the college. I wasn't nervous before but I certainly was now. The butterflies were building in my stomach as I walked into the gate and eventually found my way into the main courtyard. I didn't even know what I was doing here. I had no interest in going to college when I left school; I wanted to go into the army, like my dad. But mum wouldn't let that happen so I ended up here, studying media. It was supposed to be my 'fresh start' but I was going to make it very clear I didn't want to be here. I must have been daydreaming a while because I walked into someone. I stopped and turned around. She looked me up and down, didn't say a word and walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Didnt get any reviews, but hoping that updating it will help more people see it! Enjoy and review:)**

ELLES POV

I didn't bother getting dressed up for college that morning, as I was already late. I threw on some black leggings and a plain top with a long knitted cardigan, and slipped on my UGGs before heading out the door. I walked through the gates and greeted my friends as normal, before we continued on to the courtyard for the morning briefing. As I was entering the courtyard, I felt someone walk into me. I automatically turned around waiting for a 'sorry' but he didn't say anything. I looked him up and down. He was quite scruffy looking, but smart all the same. I was automatically drawn to his bright blue eyes, they were beautiful and matched his skin tone perfectly. I wanted to get annoyed, he didn't even apologize, but somehow something was stopping me. I walked off, not even knowing his name.

I couldn't stop thinking about him all morning, and by second period I told my best friend Poppy.

"Point him out next time you see him, Elle!" she said excitedly.

Poppy was always like this. She was already in a steady relationship with someone but always felt mean whenever she called off plans with me for him. I told her I didn't mind, but really all I wanted was to be like her and she knew it. She's always trying to set me up with people, never successfully though. At first break I saw him again, and elbowed Poppy hard in the side. "Look Pops, its him, its him!" I said gesturing towards the boy I saw this morning.

"Oh my God Elle he's gorgeous, go talk to him!" she spoke loudly enough for him to hear, but he didn't turn around.

"What do I say though?" I asked Poppy, but before she could answer he was out of sight.

"Aww come on Elle, you could have been abit faster he's gone now!" Poppy said disappointedly.

"Its fine, I'll probably see him again later" I reassured her, before setting off for my next lesson.

I entered my media classroom and took my usual seat next to the back window, so I could watch what was going on outside. The rest of the class poured in and the lesson started. About 5 minutes in, there was a prominent knock on the door, and someone walked in. It was him. The boy who walked into me earlier. He was directed to sit at the back. I scanned the back row, looking for where he would be sitting. All the seats were taken, and it took me a while to realize that he was in fact standing next to me, wanting to sit in the seat to my left. I removed my bag from the chair, still without saying anything. He sat down and took his pencil case from his bag, not looking me in the eye. I pondered for a while, thinking of what to say to him. He turned and looked at me, staring for a while. It was one of those awkward silence, when your both just waiting for the other one to speak. He held out his hand, "Im Dougie" he said eventually.

"Elle" I replied, shaking his hand.

I turned back toward the board, taking notes on what was written on it. I was trying my best to take in what was being taught, but I couldn't stop thinking about Dougie. He was perfect in every way possible, and I got butterflies whenever I saw him. There was just something about him.

DOUGIES POV

I found my way to my media lesson easily enough, but purposely arrived 5 minutes late. I spoke to the teacher and then she pointed at a seat at the back, I followed the direction she was pointing in and found myself standing next to the girl I bumped into earlier. She didn't seem to notice me, as she had her head down, her long brown hair resting on the paper. I stood there a few seconds, just looking at her. I was about to clear my throat, to get her attention but she turned around before I could, and removed her bag from my chair. I sat down heavily and pulled out an old notebook and my pencil case, not really listening to what was being taught. There was a silence between the two of us, the kind of silence you get when you don't know how to approach conversation. I decided to introduce myself first expecting a decent reply, but instead she just said her name, and carried on writing. I turned toward the board and noted down what was written on it, not really taking in what I was writing. I was about half way through taking notes when she tapped me on the shoulder.

"I guess we're working together then,Dougie" she said, cracking a smile.

I looked around and noticed everyone had got themselves into pairs, and then quickly skimmed through what I wrote down. We were to be making a short film on a sport of our choice. I turned and looked at Elle again, who seemed to be waiting for a reply.

"Er, yeah. It looks like we are" I responded.

"You've got the next 2 hours to plan your short film, and it will need to be completed by next Wednesday" the teacher bellowed, before sitting down and drinking her coffee.

I turned my chair so I was directly opposite Elle. She smiled at me again. I didn't notice how nice her smile was, her dimples were prominent, but it looked adorable.

"So, you do any sport?" I asked her.

"Well I don't play football or anything, but I have a horse and I compete him around in the summer" she replied.

"Ooh, you ride horses do you? I don't think they class that as a real sport" It meant to sound mean, but she looked offended by what I had said. I tried to rescue the conversation, "My sister used to ride you know, she had some nasty falls, its pretty dangerous. You've got to be brave to do it." This seemed to satisfy her.

"Yeah, it is pretty risky. I know people who have fractured jaws, skulls, and spines by coming off, but you've got to take risks in life, don't you? You only live once"

I liked her attitude. She had one of those 'I don't care what nobody thinks' way about her. I like that in a girl.

"So you have a horse then. Whats its name?"

"Willow" she replied. "I got him about a year ago. I bought him myself and he is literally the only thing that keeps me going. When I've had a shit day, I go to him and just sit there, telling him everything. I know it seems cliché but he really is my best friend" She said this with such emotion in her voice, her horse clearly meant the world to her. "But you know, you probably will want to do it about rugby or something, that's fine" She seemed some what embarrassed at what she just told me.

"Horses sound good, but I know nothing about it" I told her.

"You do the same classes as me, right? Then you'll have this afternoon off. Im going to see him straight after class, come with me? You can have a sit on him if you want."

"Yeah okay, sure. I'll do that"

I didn't tell her, but I was really looking forward to it. I wanted to get to know her better. There was just something about her, something about Elle.


	3. Chapter 3

ELLE'S POV

Dougie. His name matched his appearance perfectly. He turned out to be a lovely guy, and I knew that I wanted to spend time with him. After the media lesson had finished, I packed up my stuff and waited for him to pack his. He stood up from packing his bag, turned around, and smiled. "Lead me to your noble steed then" he said, in what appeared to be a failed posh voice. I laughed and instinctively grabbed his hand to lead him out, but when I realized I dropped it quickly. We both froze for a second, but he gave me a reassuring smile and so we continued walking.

"We could walk there, but it'll take an hour. I normally get the bus, but I'll have to swing home first to get my stuff. You can borrow some of my dads wellies if you want, I can tell your shoes are new." He chuckled,

"That would be great,thanks."

"No problem, come on then, he'll be waiting."

We walked together, in silence at first, but it was soon broken by his phone ringing. He put his hand in his pocket and drew the phone out.

"Hello? Oh hey mum. Yeah it was fine. I know I was late, but I couldn't find my way round! I'm staying out for a bit, if that's alright? Just a friend, we're doing a project together. Yes mum, shes a girl. Shut it mum, not like that. Yeah alright, I'll see you tonight yeah? I'll bring us some food in. Bye."

He looked at me and smiled as he put his phone away.

"You know what mums are like" he laughed.

"Yeah, trust me I know. Speaking of mums, theres mine. " I pointed towards the direction of my house, were my mum was stood outside of, mowing the grass. We approached her, and she stood up.

"Hello darling, you come to get your stuff for Willow?"

"Yeah mum. We're doing a project for College, this is Dougie by the way, he's new."

"Nice to meet you Dougie" my mum said, holding out her hand. Dougie shook it.

"You too Mrs, er."

"Patrick" mum replied. "But you can call me Angela." Mum was about to take off into full blown conversation with Dougie and he looked understandably awkward.

"Come on Dougie, we need to get my stuff. See you later mum. Oh, and Dougie is borrowing some of dads wellies." And before she could reply, I'd ushered him into the house.

"Your mum seems nice, Elle" he told me as we were walking up the stairs.

"She's embarrassing, never stops talking!"

"Aw its nice, she obviously loves you"

I smiled as I opened the door into my room, dam. I forgot how messy it was, I pulled all the clothes out of my wardrobe in my morning rush this morning.

"Er, sorry about the mess." I said quickly, while trying to tidy everything up. He just laughed. "My dads boots are in the shed, you can go get some while I get changed?"

"Yeah, sure thing" he replied, and left the room.

DOUGIES POV

I found the garden shed easily enough and pulled on the nearest pair of wellingtons I could find. They fitted perfectly. I was about to go back inside the house but decided against it as I didn't want to scuff up the carpet. I only had to wait outside the door a minute though, because Elle soon appeared in the doorway. She was wearing cream jodphurs, and an oversized black hoodie "I see you found some boots then Doug" she said, as she entered the shed.

"Er yeah, I hope your dad wont mind" I replied in a raised voice, shouting into the shed.

"Nah don't worry!" she answered coming out of the shed again. "You ready to go?"

I nodded, and we both left. It was only a short walk up to the bus stop, which was mostly filled about Elle talking about her horse. I nodded along, and made the occasional 'ah' and 'yeah', even though I didn't really understand what she was talking about. We reached the bus stop just as the bus was pulling in, and got on it.

"2 singles to Park Lane please" Elle told the driver, and pulled out a £5 note to pay him.

"Elle you just pay for yours, I'll pay for me" I told her, trying to shuv £2.50 into the drivers hand.

"No Doug its fine, don't worry" and before I could say anything else the driver had taken the note and Elle was dragging me to the back of the bus. She was holding me by the hand again, but neither of us froze this time, it felt right. We plonked down on the back seat, still holding hands. She quickly let go, but I grabbed onto it again, just looking into each others eyes. I had known her half a day but it felt like a year. I leant in toward her, and she did so too. We locked lips, and kissed. It wasn't a long kiss, but it felt amazing. When we pulled away from each other, she just looked at me and smiled. The rest of the journey was in silence, but our hands were still interlocked between us. It took about twenty minutes to reach our destination and we got off the bus, still holding hands. I started walking but she pulled me back again.

"Dougie, that kiss. What was it for?" she asked me, looking deep into my eyes.

I didn't know what to say. It just felt so right at the time. She probably thinks I'm weird now, I'd known her half a day for Gods sake.

"Erm,I don't know. It just felt…"

But before I could finish my sentence, she finished it for me,

"Right." She said.

"Yeah. Elle, I know you probably think I'm just messing around with you, ive known you 6 hours! But im not, I promise. I shouldn't of done that, on the bus. It was wrong, im sorry!" I blurted out. I expected her to agree with me, tell me I was stupid and she doesn't think we should be working together. But instead, She just grabbed me by the hand and started walking down the lane.

"I like you, Dougie" she said, still walking with her back turned away from me.

"I like you too" I replied, still unsure of what she was getting at.

"But I think I need to at least know your last name before we can discuss this any further" she said, with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

I laughed. "Poynter" I replied. "Dougie Poynter"

"Okay, Dougie Poynter" She said, turning around. "Meet Willow"

She pointed to a grey horse standing in a field. She clicked her tongue and the horse bolted over, and she rubbed his face and patted his neck. "Stroke him, Doug." She said. I timidly touched the horses neck and scratched It slightly, before removing my hand. "Lets bring him in" and with that she had already started walking into the yard. I trotted after her.

ELLES POV.

I had known him for barely 6 hours, but those 6 hours felt like a lifetime. They say that when you meet 'the one' you know straight away. I never believed all that rubbish until now. Until Dougie. That kiss we shared was the only kiss I've had that actually felt like it meant something to me, to both of us. I wanted to tell him how much I liked him, how much that kiss meant to me, but I couldn't bring myself to say it. I acted chilled, but inside all I wanted to do was tell him how I felt. We brought Willow in together and started brushing him. I passed Dougie a brush, "Here, you can brush him if you want." He took the dandy brush off me and started brushing his legs. I was surprised he actually knew what part of the horse that brush was for. We groomed Willow pretty fast and I tacked him up and got my hat out of my box. " You ready?" I asked Doug, who was standing by the gate to the paddock.

"Go for it!" he replied.

I rode Willow into the arena at a steady walk, and warmed him up. I did basic flat work at first, a trot on each rein, and then a canter too. I then progressed onto walk to canter transitions, which Willow was picking up on very easily. I brought him back down into walk, and then into halt. "Im going to put a jump up" I said, about to dismount.

"Don't worry, I'll do it" Dougie replied, and he quickly jogged into the right hand corner of the paddock, were the jump wings and pole were. He dragged the poles and wings into the centre of the school, "How big do you want them?" He asked me, while standing up the heavy wings.

"Just a small cross at first, thanks" I replied. He put the jump up in a matter of seconds.

"Try that" he said, walking backwards, admiring his handiwork.

I approached the jump in trot and Willlow popped over it no problem. I then picked up canter in the corner and brought him over it again, once again he popped over it easily. I was about to ask Dougie to put it up one more, but before I could open my mouth he was already putting it up. I rode it in trot again, and he went over it no problem.

"Could I have it on top straight please? He's popping over the smaller ones fine." I asked Dougie, while cantering around.

"No problem" He went up to the jump and placed one pole across the top dent of the wings, and the other pole underneath. I'd actually never jumped that height on him before, as he was only young. I know I didn't need to, but in a way I wanted to impress Dougie. I approached the jump in more foward canter, as it was considerably higher then the last two, but Willow, being the top horse that he is, carried me over it safely, with perfect striding.

"Good lad!" I praised him, patting his neck. "Good boy!"

Dougie walked over to me, and patted Willow's neck. "That was amazing!" he said, sounding pretty impressed.

"Aww thanks" I replied, "But it was all my horse mainly, he's a real man, looks after me!"

Dougie smiled at me, and we held the same stare as we had on the bus. Before anything else could happen I blurted out "Do you want a go?"

"Err, I don't know" Dougie answered, unsurely.

"Go on! Please! I'll keep hold of him!" I pleaded.

"Oh go on then" he replied, giving in.

I swung off Willow as quickly as I could, passed Dougie my hat and gave him a leg up onto the horse. Willows head perked up and his ears twitched, as he could sense a different rider on his back. I led him round, just in walk.

"He needs to get used to you first, he hasn't had anyone riding him in the past year except me" I told Dougie. You could see in his face that he was anxious, but he tried to relax all the same. After 2 laps he suddenly seemed much more confident, as did Willow.

"Could we maybe have a trot please?" Dougie asked, timidly.

"Sure!" I replied, and clicked my tongue to encourage Willow into a faster gait. As he picked up the trot, I started running next to him. Dougie was riding up and down with the rythym, without even being told.

"Hey, your good at this!" I told him, still trotting round. "You must of ridden before?"

"I used to ride my Aunts horse, before we moved away" he replied. He came across somewhat embarrassed by this. I brought Willow back down into a walk.

"I thought you said you didn't know anything about horse?" I quizzed him.

"Well I never used to tell people I could ride, it was never classed as a manly sport!"

I laughed. "Don't worry Doug, your secrets safe with me." I released my grip on the reins. "Go by yourself" I instructed him, and he did just that.

He picked up the trot in the next corner, and then a canter after that. It was a nice, steady canter and Dougie had a great position. "Take him over the jump!" I shouted, while running to put it down. He brought Willow over the small cross perfectly. "Your good Dougie!" I shouted with excitement, and he brought willow back down into walk, then halt.

"Er, thanks!" he replied, blushing. He dismounted Willow and patted his neck. I walked over to them both, slackened his girth and twisted his reins.

"Come down with me tomorrow!" I asked him, as we were walking back into the main yard.

"Yeah, I will do" he replied, removing Willow's saddle.

We quickly gave Willow a brush down and I turned him out into the field and watched him gallop all the way to the back, joining the rest of the herd. I turned to face Dougie. "So, Dougie Poynter, I think we should discuss what we were talking about earlier."

"Im sorry Elle, im an idiot. I rushed into things, im sorry!" he gushed, all in one breath.

"Hey, don't worry about it!" I laughed.

"Erm Elle, do you fancy coming round to my house tonight? We could get some Indian ready meals from Marks and Spencer, you can meet my mum and sister! Mum wont mind."

"Yeah, why not!" I replied "Can I meet you there though, I need to get changed out of this stuff and get a shower."

"Sure thing" he answered. He took out a bit of paper and a pen from his pocket and wrote down his address. "come whenever."

I nodded and took the paper from his hand. The bus had just come around the corner and we both got on. Dougie got off a stop earlier then me, insisting that he knew where his house was from there.

"Honestly Elle, its two minutes from here!"

I laughed. "If you say so, Doug. I'll be round about 7:30, yeah?"

He nodded and jumped off the bus. I was really looking forward to tonight.


End file.
